Moderate Party of Dorvik
:For the Mordusian party, see Moderate Party. Non-leftist middle class and liberal wealthy such as doctors, teachers, police officers, civil servants, entrepreneurs and businessmen had started to worry that their voice wouldn't be properly heard at politics of Dorvik due to restrictive moral & civil rights views in addition to militarism of the Allied Conservative Party of Dorvik and strong federalism & influence of youth in Green Coalition (VolksUnie). William Harper, junior executive at HOB TECH and member of Fairfax city council at independent ticket, came forward and talked about social progressivism, economic liberalism and moderacy & cooperation in politics at the meeting of local politicians, representatives of entrepreneurial organizations and some upper middle-class residents at Fairfax Conference Center in March 2343. The Moderate Party of Dorvik ''' was formed. The Moderate Party collapsed in 2361 due to internal struggles between the Pragmatist and Hard-Liner factions, augmented by the Bird Flu outbreaks across the nation. Party Organization * In every municipality/city there is '''Party District Association which handles the party issues in its district like raising funds, placing canditates for local elections & county committee and party's municipal politics in general. * Superior organization to district party association is County Committee which handles the party issues at county level and approves the list of local canditates for the county parliament and the Senate which all party members of the county can vote for. Each municipal party association has at least one representative in the county committee but bigger ones (in terms of member figures) have more. County committees also choose their representatives for the party council who has to give up his/her seat at the committee. The members of the committee elect a chairman for them whose term is 6 years. Chairman of county committee is a powerful figure in the party though its generally regarded inferior for senatorship in terms of national power and visibility, but superior to party councilor due to better visibility in the society and in the party. * The most influential party organ is the 29-member Party Council which is made up from senators and representatives of county committees (including MP's of county parliaments). It's task is to give instructions for county committees and organize their cooperation, handle complaints concerning county committees, draw general party lines in cooperation with party leadership/"Big Three" (chairman, vice chairman, party secretary) and supervise its actions. President of the party council, elected for a term of 6 years by party councilors, directs the discussion and acts as arbitrator in disagreements. * Party Congress is temporary party organ which only purpose is to elect chairman, vice chairman, party secretary and approve common party program for next three years (for example "New MPD" agenda was approved by 121 for and 79 votes against). Since May 2355 there are 300 congressional representatives who are made up from members of the senate, party council, county committees & parliaments and distinguished members, usually ex-party/county chairmen, vice chairmen and so on. The cooperation between chairman Harper and the party council was open and worked very well, but during Wietersheim's term its influence weakened due to Wietersheim's authoritarian leadership style and strong support amongst party's hard-liners. Generally the party council is as strong as its president and how weak the "Big Three" is. Consistency of the Party and Ideology The membership of the Moderate Party comes from various sections of people, but mostly from upper middle-class, wealthy citizens and government employees. During Harper's second term as chairman (2346-2349), the party has got divided into two main factions: *'Hard-liners' (Clark, Wietersheim, Campbell, Dean) is mostly made up from ex-police & army officials, upper middle-class, major enterpreuners & investors and lawyers. The faction generally promotes free market economy with very few regulations, smaller & de-centralized government and respect for law & order. Greg Wietersheim is the leading figure of the faction. *'Pragmatists' (Corell, Baker, Lauren) is mostly made up from regular middle-class, moderate environmentalits, small & medium-size enterpreuners, teachers and doctors. The faction generally promotes social (regulated) market economy, strong & centralized government, social liberalism and respect for nature. Hard-liners are relatively new faction where as the pragmatists can be regarded as party's "founding fathers". John Corell is faction's figure-head. There are also some farmers, clerical & office workers and service employees amongst the supporters of the Moderates. The Moderate Party is especially popular amongst students, enterpreuners, white-collar workers, teachers and many police officers. *The Moderate Party of Dorvik is credible center-right party which promotes: ** Free market with only a few regulations ** Strong spirit of enterpreunership & value of the hard work ** Fair & motivating taxation system ** Responsible, open individuality of the people. ** Equality of chances for all citizens of Dorvik ** Effective & motivating healthcare system ** High valuation of education, science and technology ** Secularism, religion has no place in the modern society ** Strong international cooperation ** Respect of civil rights and environmental realism ** Effective & supportive government ** Truly democratic & participating society The issues concerning market economy, centralization and respect for civil rights are especially important for the party. However, due to tensions between the two factions, the party's views regarding these three major issues may occasionally vary. Party Leadership * Party Chairman Walther Clark, Minister of Finance, Senator for Kordusia and former president of the MPD Party Council, being part of the hard-liner faction of the party and promoting law & order, effective police, free market economy and smaller, de-centralized government. He's intelligent and skillful politician who masters negotiatons and acting in the scenes. * Party Vice Chairman Kevin Campbell, Minister of Science & Technology, Senator for Dorvan and former vice president of the MPD Party Council, being a member of the hard-liner faction of the party promoting free market economy, law & order but also social progressivism. He's able speaker and dynamic politician who can easily adapt to new situations & information. * Party Secretary Susan Adams, Minister of Environment & Tourism, Senator for Mothar and part of the hard-liner faction of the party, advocating for civil rights, less taxes and pacifism. She's not just beatiful, but also smart and brisk person full of energy. Basic party information * Number of members: 40 000 * Party newspaper: "The Moderate" * Popular support in last elections: 12 % * Sub-organizations: ** League of Women ** League of Seniors ** Young Moderates * Party chairman: ** 2343-2352 William Harper ** 2352-2355 Greg Wietersheim ** 2355-present Walther Clark * Party vice chairman: ** 2343-2352 Edwin Price ** 2352-2358 John Corell ** 2358-present Kevin Campbell * Party secretary: ** 2343-2349 Carl Stohlberg ** 2349-2352 Greg Wietersheim ** 2352-2355 Morgan Dean ** 2355-2358 Kevin Campbell ** 2358-present Susan Adams *'President of Party Council:' ** 2343-2346 Edwin Price (pro tempore) ** 2346-2353 Harold Whitewater ** 2353-2355 Walther Clark ** 2355-present Paul Roberts Ministerships * Ministry of Finance: ** 2346-2352 William Harper ** 2352-2355 Greg Wietersheim ** 2359-present Walther Clark * Ministry of Internal Affairs: ** 2346-2350 Edwin Price * Ministry of Education & Culture: ** 2350-2355 John Corell * Ministry of Trade & Industry: ** 2350-2353 Greg Wietersheim ** 2353-2355 Morgan Dean * Ministry of Science & Technology: ** 2346-2350 Greg Wietersheim ** 2350-2355 Richard Baker ** 2359-present Kevin Campbell * Ministry of Food & Agriculture: ** 2346-2350 Carl Stohlberg * Ministry of Environment & Tourism ** 2359-present Susan Adams Mayorships *2346-2349: ** Haldor, Harold Whitewater * 2358-2361 ** Haldor, John Corell ** Lissenfield, Richard Baker Category:Political parties in Dorvik